


brave face talk so lightly

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Link, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Removal of ovaries will make you infertile,’ Link reads, heart skipping in his chest a little, ‘Some trans men choose to have babies before this surgery.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. empty

**Author's Note:**

> link has an mpreg thing so i thought id be the guy to write mpreg. links trans because i dont mess w cis mpreg. 
> 
> the fic is titled after dodie clark's sick of losing soulmates

Link has _always_ wanted kids. 

He felt dumb admitting it, but he felt like he'd be a good parent. Great, even.

The feeling went away as he got gender dysphoria, and all thoughts of having children were pushed to the back if his mind. Transition was the important thing, kids could wait.

Rhett never left his side through the whole ordeal, supporting him in all his ways in their tiny conservative town. Link would rarely talk about himself, just tagging along with Rhett and Ben in their shenanigans and being glad he's accepted, if just with them. 

Their years in North Carolina flew by, and the thought of kids started to rekindle in Link’s mind. 

As he wanders around his, Rhett’s, Christy’s, and Jessie’s cozy apartment in Los Angeles after his first surgery, he realises how empty it all is. 

He jokes that the ache in his chest is doubled at the weird longing loneliness, and Rhett rolls his eyes affectionately and checks his drains.

The four of them have four kids together, and it fills Link’s weird void for a while, until he’s looking up bottom surgery. ‘ _Removal of ovaries will make you infertile_ ,’ Link reads, heart skipping in his chest a little, ‘ _Some trans men choose to have babies before this surgery_.’

He highlights the sentence and clenches his fist.

The thought doesn't leave Link’s mind at all, and when his top scars have faded down from years of healing, he mentions it again. 

They’re sitting opposite each other in a restaurant Rhett loves that Link can’t pronounce, and after thirty minutes of moving his food around his plate he reaches for Rhett’s hand. Rhett grips his fingers and Link straightens his glasses onto his nose.

“I wanna have a baby,” Link says, voice quiet, as if everyone was listening to their conversation. 

“Like, adoption?” Rhett asks, frowning slightly and shifting his other hand to rest on top of Link’s.

“No, _I_ want to have a baby, _our_ baby,” Link says, looking up very seriously at Rhett. “I’m gonna stop T, and when my period comes back we can, y’know, try.”

“Are you sure?” Rhett says quietly, squeezing Link’s hands in support. 

“I’m sure, I want to have our baby, Rhett,” Link grins, “You’re a great dad.”

“You are too, Link,” Rhett smiles, “You told Christy?”

Link nods and smiles, “She’s over the moon, man! You know she loves kids.”

Rhett laughs and picks up his fork again, “You would hope so, considering she has two.”

“With yours all of us have four!” Link laughs, finally eating something off his plate. “We’re gonna be outnumbered, man.”

“We gotta all get a big new place together, raise our babies,” Rhett says, suddenly a new level of thrilled, “I’m gonna call Jessie, she’s gonna be so excited!”

Link laughs and finishes his meal, Rhett insisting he pays and happily tugging Link out the restaurant to the car. Link drives them home and Rhett puts Jessie on speaker, all of them excitedly talking about the future. 

Everyone is celebrating in the apartment that evening, filling all the empty spaces and Link talks on all night long.

Christy squeezes his hand in support as he makes the call to his clinic after dinner. They all wait in peaceful silence before the call ends, and Link brings all of them into a hug.

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Rhett smiles, ruffling the hair at the back of Link’s head in appreciation. 

“We’re doing this,” Link says, tugging all of them close again before joining the kids on the couch in the living room.

Link’s period returns four months later, and it fuels his excitement so much more. 

He spends the week under blankets with his partners, complaining through the cramps and insisting it will all be worth it when the bundle of joy arrives. 

Christy rolls her eyes but helps him through, giving the kids the day off from schoolwork to cuddle and comfort dad. She finds them a few hours later huddled and draped across Link’s sleeping form, baby Shepherd asleep in his arms too.

 

The week is over before Link knows it. 

Rhett plans the entire day for him, begging Christy and Jessie to take the kids out somewhere so they have the house to themselves. 

Link feels like he’s going to burst, fingernails digging into Rhett’s back as Rhett mouths at his neck. It’s slow, and passionate, and Link feels his legs going numb, moaning Rhett’s name until his throat is raw. 

Rhett pulls back and squeezes Link’s hand in his own, Link whimpering and running his hand across Rhett’s face. Link holds Rhett’s neck and softly pulls him down for kisses, Link gasping into Rhett’s mouth, whispering shaky ‘ _i love you_ ’s and gripping his neck tighter.

Link feels breathless, tearing up and crying out as Rhett comes inside him. Rhett weakly kisses him again, Link gulping in air and wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck. 

“You okay?” Rhett hums, panting slightly and slowly pulling out of Link. Link lets him go and wipes his eyes with his palm.

“I hope it works,” Link murmurs, shifting to lift his hips a little. Rhett brushes Link’s hair off his head and kisses him.

“We can always try again, you want coffee?” Rhett says, throwing his shirt back on and swinging his legs off the bed. 

“Sit with me for a minute?” Link asks quietly, grabbing the back of Rhett’s shirt and making Rhett turn around. “This… This is a real big thing, I don’t wanna be alone thinking about it too much.”

Rhett lays back down and Link curls himself into Rhett’s side. “You’ve always wanted kids, Link.”

Link nods and smiles as Rhett rubs his arm. “I know, but it's gonna be nine months of Hell. What if I can’t do it?”

“You’ll be able to, I know you will,” Rhett says, holding Link close and stroking his face with his thumb. “And I’m gonna be here for you, so’s Christy. Heck, I’m sure Jessie would listen too if you needed someone.”

Link nods slowly and Rhett draws away his tears with his thumb. 

“I love you, Rhett.”

“I love you too, Link.”


	2. it worked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh sorry for the gap between chapters, writing is hard and college is killing me.
> 
> cw for vomiting in this chapter!

Link buys his first pregnancy test when he misses his next period.

He tugs Christy into their bathroom as soon as he gets home, letting her lean against the sink as he takes the test and sets it in the sink. She holds his hand and gives him a small smile. Link loved the way she could calm him down with a silent look. 

The lines slowly appear on the tiny screen, and Link clamps a hand over his mouth when it clearly shows two. 

“It worked,” Christy says, happily, tearing up and rubbing his back.

“It worked!” Link repeats, wiping his eyes and tugging Christy in for a hug. He squeezes her tight and grabs the test from the sink. “Where’s Rhett? I gotta show him this!” 

Christy laughs and holds his waist affectionately, “He’s in the yard with the kids.”

Link kisses her cheek and rushes through the house, Jessie watching him go with Shepherd in her arms. 

Link near breaks the sliding glass door trying to open it fast enough, tears strolling down his cheeks as he crosses the yard with excited bounds.

“Hey, Link, you alright?” Rhett laughs, turning to face him before frowning at his tears, “Shoot, what happened? Is everything okay?”

Link thrusts his test forward and laughs, Rhett taking a second to process before gasping, “It worked?”

Link nods and throws his arms around Rhett, giggling wildly as Rhett nestles his face into the crook of Link's neck. Rhett pulls back with tears in his eyes and cups Link’s face, and Link smiles and leans into the touch. 

Christy insists on cooking for them that night, garlic and thyme chicken with honey glazed carrots and broccoli smothered with lemon and pepper, letting the kids happily lay the table as Link sits out in the yard with Rhett beside him. Rhett rests a gentle arm around his shoulders and squeezes his arm, Link settling his head against Rhett’s shoulder.

Jessie calls them in as Christy is setting their plates on the table, Link’s plate free of tomatoes in his side salad beside Rhett’s mountain of all the food Christy prepared. Rhett links hands with Link and Jessie lets Link say grace, an overwhelmingly positive attitude hanging over the table.

The weeks go by faster than Link expects, starting his sixth week along by waking up the whole house with his morning sickness. 

Rhett rubs his back in little circles as Link heaves into the toilet, taking his glasses from him and setting them on the sink. Link sits back when only bile comes out, wiping his face with his hand and slowly standing back up. Rhett lets him clean himself up and flush the toilet, slowly guiding Link to the dining area and pouring him a glass of water.

Christy rolls her eyes affectionately and makes Link a smoothie, chocolate milk, banana and peanut butter, insisting it’ll soothe his throat and calm his stomach down. She makes him a tiny breakfast of mini-wheats with full fat milk and apple slices, telling him he needs the nutrients and anything drier would make him feel dehydrated and sick again. 

Link sleepily calls her a lifesaver and she kisses his head.

This happens almost daily, Christy always making Link a new fruit smoothie and giving him snacks to take to work. 

Link keeps her updated on how he feels throughout the day, and cries down the phone to her in the bathroom when anything goes wrong. Her and Rhett would kiss away his embarrassed look on his red blotchy face when he’d explain the miniscule reason behind his outburst, and he’d thank them with hugs that left gross snot marks on their shoulders.

Link works up the courage and calls Christy’s midwife during his ninth week, sprawled between Rhett’s legs on their office couch. Rhett plays with Link’s hair and Link settles back against him.

The midwife greets him happily and asks how Christy is, and Link sucks in a breath.

“I’d like to book my first antenatal appointment?” Link says, trying to hold his voice steady. Rhett keeps gently running his hand through Link’s hair to calm him down.

“Oh, wonderful! I’ll book Christy in for a few weeks time, when would be best for you?”

Link takes another breath and fidgets the phone in his hand, “Actually, it’s for me.” Link’s heart accelerates at the silence, “Two weeks time would be best for me, late in the afternoon?”

“I’m sorry, did I hear you properly?”

“Yes ma’am, you did. What times do you have available?” Link says, shaking a little and holding Rhett’s hand.

“Well, uh, friday at four thirty is available, and the next one after that is friday at six, which one would be better?”

“Six, preferably?” Link says, “That would be great, thank you.” Link hangs up when the appointment is confirmed, and laughs awkwardly.

“Well that wasn’t cripplingly embarrassing now, was it?” Rhett says, cracking a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m sure me being there will make her avoid saying anything derogatory.” 

Link smiles and kisses Rhett’s cheek, “Honestly, I think Christy would tear her to pieces if something was said.”

Rhett nods seriously, “She’d be dead in a heartbeat, are you sure you don’t want her going?” Rhett laughs, Link rolling his eyes and laughing too.


	3. 11 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta for this chapter, and im sorry for taking so long with it! also sorry its short. plenty of sorrys all round  
> cw; blood, needles, and pee in this chapter! but link gets his first scan

Link feels the weeks all blur into one, and before he knows it, Rhett’s packing up early and driving him to his first antenatal appointment.

Link feels out of place in the waiting room, bouncing his leg anxiously as he feels the stares of the women at various stages of pregnancy sitting around him. Rhett holds his hand and flashes him a small smile, also clearly uncomfortable at the various confused looks from the women and their partners.

Rhett shifts to let Link lean on his shoulder, both of them glancing at the clock until it chimes six o’clock. 

They both stand when the assistant nurse calls for Charles Neal, Rhett threading fingers with Link as they walk into the midwife’s office.

She greets Link happily and indicates for them to sit.

“You know the drill by now, Mr Neal, I’m just going to ask you a few questions so we can work out the due date and whether you should attend antenatal classes,” She says, matter-of-factually, Link nodding and relaxing a little in his chair. “I just need to fill out some forms before we do any tests, and if we have time you can have a dating scan if you would like one.”

Link nods and squeezes Rhett’s hand. He answers her questions honestly, double checking answers with Rhett until he nods and she writes it down. 

“Okay, now I’m going to give you your blood test, the lab will check your blood type and see if you’re anemic, do you want a sample taken to be screened for Down’s syndrome?” She asks, and Link pales a little.

“Yeah, that’d be good,” He mumbles, Rhett holding his hand reassuringly. 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re squeamish, it’s a good thing you brought your, uh, friend to support you,” She says, Link holding in a laugh as she prepares the needles. 

Link looks away as she draws his blood, only looking back when she gives him the all clear. 

His heartbeat speeds up at the mention of a scan, and he’s up on the table before he knows it. He rolls his shirt up and shudders a little at the cool gel against his stomach, holding Rhett’s hand as the midwife watches the screen.

“You’re about eleven weeks along, your fetus should be about and inch and a half big,” She says, moving the probe across his belly until she smiles at the screen, “There they are! Can you see it? There’s his little head.”

Link nods happily and feels himself tearing up, wiping his eyes as the image becomes clear and he hears the heartbeat. 

“Oh Gosh,” Rhett murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Link’s hand, “That’s our baby, Link!” 

“Yeah, yeah! Oh my Gosh, this is amazing,” Link says, the midwife smiling and letting Link look for as long as he wants. Rhett wipes the gel off his stomach as the midwife prints them off a still of the scan, Link happily staring at it. 

“Your due date is around late February to early March, depending on how many weeks the little guy wants to stay,” She explains, Link nodding and slowly getting off the table, handing Rhett the picture as he goes to take his urine sample. 

Link nods along as she explains his urine samples are good and free of protein, not really listening as she explains what the results mean. 

He books his next scan for sixteen weeks, and holds his stomach gently as his midwife talks him through his maternity rights and benefits of classes. Rhett wraps an arm around him and Link moves closer and takes the brochures she hands him. 

They leave holding hands, Link taking out his phone to call Christy and tell her how it went.

Christy clears a space on the fridge for the ultrasound picture and Link hugs her close as he pins it up.


	4. quickening

“Are you sure you'll be okay on your own with the boys?” Christy says, standing in the doorway with her bag on her shoulder.

“We’ll be fine, Christy,” Link says, sweeping her hair from her eyes and kissing her forehead. “We’ll call if we have problems, but honestly, you girls just go have fun.”

“We’ll be back by nine, don't let them stay up late,” Christy says, quickly checking her bag before stepping outside. “Bye guys.”

“Bye, Christy,” Link smiles, kissing her again, the kids happily repeating the farewell and hugging her softly. 

Link closes the door behind her and flops down onto the sofa, resting a hand on his slightly larger stomach and sighing happily. 

Rhett wanders in a few minutes later with a sleeping Shepherd in his arms, gently sitting beside Link and letting him lean on his shoulder.

“So guys, what're we watching tonight?” Rhett asks, Locke setting the DVD of choice in his lap. 

“Cool, Return of the Jedi!” Link says, “Good choice, buddy!”

Locke grins and takes the case, putting it in the player and jumping on the sofa. “We've watched up to this one!”

Rhett smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders, readjusting to support Shepherd’s head. 

Lincoln settles on Link's other side, and Link let's him cuddle close too.

An hour into the movie, Link feels movement. His heart rate increases and he moves a hand to his stomach, touching it softly as the small shift happens again.

He'd read about it online, gentle movements called _quickening_ that would feel like a stomach full of butterflies. He holds his stomach and rubs it in small circles, Rhett looking over at the motion and frowning.

“Everything okay, Link?” He asks, making Locke and Lincoln look in his direction too.

“Yeah, just, gosh,” Link says, sitting up a little, “I think I felt ‘em move.” 

“You’re only eighteen weeks, isn’t that too early?” Rhett asks, gently shifting Shepherd and resting his hand on Link’s belly. 

“They’re right on time, but it feels all weird…” Link laughs, turning his attention back to the movie. Link feels the baby wriggle and eventually settle, and he shifts to lean against Rhett’s shoulder with a protective hand on his stomach. 

Then, the baby kicks.

Link gasps and sits up, touching the spot and making Rhett turn around with a panicked look in his eyes. Link smiles when he feels the kick again, and quickly grabs for Rhett’s hand.

Rhett goes to question him for a second, before feeling the movement himself. “Was that a kick?”

“Yeah, it has to be!” Link says, Lincoln shifting over and placing a tiny hand on Link’s stomach. “It’s right here buddy, can you feel it?”

Lincoln giggles and nods, sitting back on his heels and letting Locke feel too. Locke laughs at the feel of it and moves to touch the spot again. Lincoln comments that it feels like a little alien. 

“They keep kicking when Lando’s on screen, you think they’re telling us something?” Link smiles, Rhett gently shoving his arm and shaking his head.

“I’m banning you from naming our child Lando,” Rhett laughs, settling back against the couch and rocking Shepherd. “We might have a girl yet, we don’t know.”

“Then obviously we’re choosing the name Ninja, haven’t I told you that before?” Link says, Lincoln giggling behind his hand. “It’s just Nina with a J.”

“You’re an idiot sometimes,” Rhett says with no hint of malice in his tone. 

“My idiocy is part of my charm,” Link laughs, patting Rhett's shoulder as Rhett rolls his eyes. 

Rhett kisses Link’s forehead and ruffles Locke’s hair when he groans and sticks his tongue out at their affection. “I’ll make you a deal, if the baby doesn’t kick for the rest of the movie, you can call him Lando.”


	5. peanut butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college is ending soon can i get a hell yeah   
> anyway heres fluff

Rhett wakes up in the middle of the night, and Link isn’t beside him. 

He pats the space Link usually sleeps, and frowns when the covers feel cold. Rhett squints at the alarm clock and finds its nearly four am. He sleepily wonders how long Link has been out of bed, before slipping out from under the covers himself. 

Stifling a small yawn, he heads downstairs in just his boxers and follows the soft noise of the TV coming from the living room. The sudden light hurts Rhett’s eyes, and he crosses his arms over his chest at the sight of Link eating peanut butter straight from the tub.

“Link, what’re you doing up?” Rhett asks, softly, Link jumping at the sudden noise and pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders. “It’s four am.”

Link sighs a little and shrugs, relaxing back into the couch cushions, “Couldn’t sleep, the baby’s been kicking like crazy, won’t give me a minutes peace,” he says shovelling another spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth. “Plus, I’ve been craving this since supper.”

Rhett sits on the couch and Link shifts to give him space. 

Link hums happily as Rhett rests a soft hand on his belly, rubbing tiny circles over his shirt.

“Can I talk to them?” Rhett asks, Link giving him an incredulous look before nodding.

Rhett lifts Link’s shirt to just below his nipples, Link shuddering at the cold before Rhett kisses his baby bump and rests his hand on it again. Link threads his hand into Rhett’s wild bed-head and sets the peanut butter aside.

“Hey, baby,” Rhett starts, small smile tugging at his lips as he feels the baby move, “I know you’re excited, and you wanna play, but Daddy needs to get some sleep, alright? He can’t do that if you’re kicking him, can he?”

Link laughs a little and Rhett’s voice drops to a whisper as he continues, “You can keep us up at night when you’re here, okay? But Daddy’s grumpy enough as it is, he needs his sleep, alright, little Ninja?”

Rhett feels a little kick against his hand and he smiles, “Okay, I’m taking that as a yes, get some sleep, bo, you can play when it’s morning.” Rhett says, softly stroking his thumb across Link’s stomach, “And stop making him eat so much peanut butter, it’s not good for you.”

“Don’t listen to that last bit, Ninja,” Link grins, Rhett smirking up at him and giving his belly another soft kiss. 

As Rhett pulls back, Link feels the kicks and squirms pick back up again, and Rhett frowns at his sigh. Rhett sinks back into position again, and Link laughs as Rhett scolds his bump.

“I think they just like hearing you talk, Rhett,” Link says, quietly, turning the TV off and letting Rhett get comfortable.

“Would you mind if I sing to them?” Rhett asks, voice soft. Link nods silently, breath hitching in his throat as Rhett starts stroking his belly with his thumb again. “I’ll be quiet, you have any requests?”

Link runs his hand through Rhett’s hair and nods a little, “You know I love when you sing with your Johnny Cash voice,” Link says, “Folsom Prison Blues, maybe?”

“Of course,” Rhett says, clearing his throat a little before singing. Link relaxes back into the couch cushions and taps his foot to Rhett’s soft voice. Link draws the blanket over Rhett’s bare shoulders as Rhett sings and hums the melodies, feeling the baby’s movements slow and calm down.

Link hums happily as Rhett finishes his song, letting him place soft quick kisses to his belly and slowly sit up. 

“Are they asleep?” Rhett asks, softly, Link nodding happily in his half-asleep state. “Come on, Link, you need to get some sleep too.”

“Can you do that more often?” Link asks quietly, holding Rhett’s extended hand as he tugs himself from the couch. 

“Sure Link, I’ll sing you and baby to sleep whenever you want me to,” Rhett smiles, kissing Link’s forehead and helping him up the stairs. “Let’s get some sleep now, huh?”

Link nods and crawls into bed, lying on his side with an arm under his pillow, and the other across his stomach. Rhett cuddles him from behind and threads their fingers together over Link’s bump, and Link falls asleep to Rhett whispering sweet nothings in his ear.


	6. rye with sunflower seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; transphobia, miscarriage mention, blood

“Rhett, I’ve been thinkin’.”

“That’s dangerous,” Rhett smiles from where he's sat at his desk.

Link shoots him a dirty look before eating another apple slice from his fruit pot Christy had insisted he take that morning, “At my next scan, you think I should tell Dr. Carter about that time I broke my pelvis?”

“Why would she need to know?” Rhett asks, not looking up from whatever he is typing. “It happened in ninety-nine.”

“Because, I’ve been reading… And sometimes it makes giving birth more difficult, you think I should check in and get her advice? She has been a midwife for twenty years,” Link says, lazily moving his fruit around with his fork.

“Twenty?” Rhett half laughs, looking over at where Link is sprawled on the couch, “No way twenty, she doesn’t look that old!” 

Link laughs and shrugs, grimacing as the baby moves and makes his back twinge with pain. He wriggles into a more comfortable position and checks his phone. “Jessie says we gotta get groceries after work, that alright with you?”

Rhett stretches his back and clicks his shoulders, sighing a little through his nose, “She’s the boss, get her to send me a list of what we need.” He closes his laptop and wanders over to Link, squishing himself onto the small office sofa and cuddling Link close. “How’s baby today?”

“Movin’ around a lot, kicked my ribs earlier today, but I think they must’ve realised they hurt me because they’re being gentle now,” Link says, Rhett touching his bump and humming happily.

“Do I need to have another father-baby talk with them?” Rhett jokes, Link shoving his arm jokingly and kissing his cheek. “Isn’t our next scan next week?”

“Yep, 18th of December, twenty-five weeks,” Link says, rubbing his belly and intertwining his fingers with Rhett’s own. “We need to get a birth plan together.”

Rhett breathes out a little laugh, “I’m sure Dr. Carter will go through that next week, don’t worry about it. Baby’s gonna be just fine.”

Shifting closer, Rhett kisses Link’s forehead and smiles against his hair as the baby gives their hands a little kick. Link breathes a happy sigh and stretches his legs, wriggling to lay on his side facing Rhett.

“I love cuddling like this,” Rhett murmurs, Link resting his head into the crook of Rhett’s neck. “It’s like we’re cuddling with the baby between us, plus I get to look at you.” Link fakes a gagging noise and Rhett laughs, looking down at Link and seeing he’s giggling too. Rhett gives him a small kiss before stretching and swinging his legs off the couch. “We should head out before we fall asleep on the couch again.”

Link lifts himself up with Rhett’s help, and he busies himself with getting his jacket on as Rhett grabs their bag and keys. Link’s shirt slides up a little, exposing a small line of his belly, and Link flushes bright red as Rhett calls it adorable. 

They wave cheery good evenings to the crew still working, and Stevie happily replies that she’ll see them tomorrow. 

Rhett opens Link’s car door for him, Link jokingly curtsying before clambering into the car and turning the radio on. 

Link howls the song lyrics as Rhett sings back up, making the noises of the instruments as the vocals die down, Link taps out the drum track on the dashboard and laughs as the baby kicks and rolls with all the excitement. 

Link playfully mumbles the song lyrics as Rhett parks up and turns the engine off, both of them hopping out of the car and wandering towards the grocery store. Rhett pulls the list up on his phone and hands it to Link, before grabbing a smaller cart and pushing it along.

“What’s first?” Rhett says, peering over Link’s shoulder as they wander towards the first aisle.

“Bread, rye for us, wholegrain for the kids,” Link says, scrolling to the top of Jessie’s text. “Then cereal after.” 

Rhett nods and pushes the cart along at a good speed for Link, before taking a warm loaf from the shelf. “Do we get the rye with the sunflower seeds or…?”

“I don’t know, is there a difference?” Link asks, Rhett shrugging and putting the seedless version in the cart, “That rye bread stuff is nasty, man, makes me feel like an old person when I eat it.”

“We are kinda old, maybe we should start adjusting to ‘ _old-people bread_ ’,” Rhett smiles, taking the wholegrain off the top shelf and dumping it in the cart. “We’ll have to trade out your mini-wheats for bran.”

Link grimaces, ignoring the very distasteful look from a woman in the same aisle, “We’re not that old yet, and mini-wheats are pretty healthy, I don’t need a trade-out.”

Rhett nods and lets Link throw the various cereals into the cart. Rhett pretends to read the back of one of the boxes as Link frowns at him.

“That couple over there is talking shit about us,” Rhett says, not looking up from the box.

Link shrugs and takes the box from him, “Be the bigger man, Rhett, don’t pay people back with evil for the evil they do to you.”

“Let’s just get outta this aisle,” Rhett says, wrapping a protective arm around Link’s shoulder, “What verse was that?”

“Romans 12:17-19, I think, I know its Romans for sure, our pastor said it last Sunday!” Link smiles, Rhett rolling his eyes fondly. He drops his arm and moves into the next aisle, and Link reads out what they need. 

They get half way through the store before Link sighs and holds his belly.

“I gotta pee, be right back,” Link says, passing Rhett back his phone.

“You gonna be alright on your own?” Rhett worries, Link getting up on tip-toes briefly to kiss his cheek. The baby kicks as he drops back to his feet.

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to help me use the bathroom yet, like I said, we’re not that old,” Link laughs, Rhett smiling and kissing his head again as he wanders off.

Link sighs in annoyance as he wanders to the nearest bathroom, seeing it on the complete other side of the store. He pulls his jacket tighter around himself and swings the male bathroom door open, accidentally startling another man washing his hands in the sink.

Link doesn’t catch his glare, and makes a beeline to the nearest open cubicle.

The man is still standing at the sinks as Link makes his way over, and Link feels uneasy under his unblinking stare. He tries to pretend the stranger isn’t there, and focuses on the low quality soap in his hands. The baby wriggles as if they can feel how anxious Link is. 

As he moves to grab a paper towel, the man opens his mouth.

“What are you doing in here?” 

Link sighs a little but tries to keep his cool, “I just needed to pee, man. Excuse me.”

“No way, this is the _mens’_ bathroom, you’re not supposed to be in here,” He says, pushing Link’s shoulder and making him stumble a little.

“Listen, I’m allowed in the bathroom,” Link says, stuttering a little but puffing out his chest. The man scowls and pushes Link again, “Hey! Stop touching me, m- my husband is outside.”

“One of those too, are you?” He sneers, and Link can barely blink before the fist hits his face. 

As he stumbles back, the man goes to push him again, and Link cries out as he misses and hits his stomach. The man washes his hands again before leaving, Link holding his stomach and curling in on himself.

He shuffles back into the cubicle, trying to calm his breathing as he calls Rhett’s phone. He raises his phone to his ear and keeps a protective arm over his stomach. The baby doesn’t move and Link holds back a sob.

Rhett picks up on the third ring, answering with a soft little joke which makes Link start crying.

“Link, are you okay?” Rhett asks, and Link can hear the frown in his voice. “Link, answer me, please? I… I’m gonna come get you, you’re still in the bathroom, right?”

Link mumbles something that sounds like a yes, and Rhett stays on the phone with him as he rushes to the bathroom. Link wipes his face and shakes as he finds blood on his hand. Link drops his phone as Rhett bursts in, and Rhett follows the noise to his cubicle door.

Rhett slowly opens the door and gasps at what he sees.

Link sitting against the cubicle wall, blood dripping onto his shirt and smeared across his hand. He has his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach and his eyes brimming with tears. 

“Link… Oh my gosh,” Rhett near whispers, kneeling down beside him and cupping his face, “Can you stand? Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Rhett lets Link grab his arm, and slowly helps him up helping him lean against the sinks. “Are you gonna faint?”

“I dunno,” Link mutters, closing his eyes as Rhett softly cleans him up with a papertowel. Link tries to control his breathing as Rhett comforts him with soft words.

Link blinks his eyes open as Rhett cups his face again, and Link tears up again seeing Rhett’s worried look. “Let’s get you outta here, okay?”

Rhett grabs Link’s phone from the floor and wraps an arm around his waist. Link holds his stomach and lets out a shaky sob when the baby doesn’t move. Rhett helps him into the car and they listen to the radio in silence, Link staring out the window and trying not to cry. He feels his nose drip again and he doesn’t want to touch it.

They pull up on the drive and Rhett rushes to Link’s side, helping him into the house and onto the sofa. Rhett wipes his nose with his sweater sleeve and Link leans into his touch. 

Christy calls out to ask if they’re home, and gasps as she walks into the living room. She ushers the kids upstairs and rushes to Link’s side, holding his hand and brushing his hair from his face.

“Link, what happened?” She asks, before turning to Rhett with a distressed look on her face.

“I got…” Link starts, before taking a deep, shaky breath, “I got attacked in the bathroom. He punched me in the face.”

“Let me get you some ice, okay?” Christy says, running into the kitchen as Link holds back another sob. 

Rhett wipes Link’s tears and Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s shoulders. 

Christy hands him a cold compress and Link flinches for a second as he holds it to his face. She frowns as he holds his stomach, and she kneels beside him and rests a hand on his knee.

“Link, I… I need you to tell us everything,” She says, watching as Link avoids their gaze. “Is the baby okay? Did he hurt her?”

Link shudders a little and Rhett feels all the colour drain from his face. 

“Link, what did he do?” Rhett presses, and Link’s bottom lip trembles. 

Link takes another unsteady breath in, “He hit me in the stomach too.”

Christy sits back in shock, and Rhett feels himself well up, “Link… Shit like that _kills_ babies.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Link shouts, before curling in on himself and crying into his hands. “They… They haven’t kicked since it happened, either.”

Christy rubs his arm and lets him cry, “Link, we gotta see someone about this.”

Link shakes his head furiously and wipes his face, “Please, I don’t… I just wanna lay down, please? Please, I wanna go to bed.”

Sharing a concerned glance, Rhett and Christy help him up and to the bedroom. 

Jessie keeps the kids in their rooms as they clean Link up more, before gently helping him into bed and tucking him in.


	7. pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; death mention

Link doesn't come down from the bedroom at all the next day. Or the day after. 

They try to coax him out with his favourite foods, leaving the plate on the nightstand beside him only to find it barely touched and stone cold a few hours later. When he ignores the full bowl of mini-wheats the morning of the third day since the incident, that is enough to make Christy break down into worried tears. 

It gets to seven o’clock, and Link still hasn't moved.

Rhett chews his nails anxiously and paces the kitchen, Christy staring blankly at her half empty mug of coffee and running stressed hands through her hair.

Rhett sighs a little and starts digging through the fridge.

Christy asks what on earth he's doing, and Rhett shrugs weakly as the takes a tiny pudding cup from the packet. She smiles knowingly and nods when Rhett gives her a defeated look.

He slowly makes his way upstairs with the cup and a spoon in hand. Rhett briefly panics about what to say, and takes a deep breath in as he knocks on the bedroom door.

Hearing a tiny, muffled noise, Rhett slowly opens the bedroom door, blinking until his eyes can adjust to the heavy darkness of the room. 

Link is curled up in the middle of the king size bed, comforter covering him up to his waist. He has his arms cuddled around his stomach, and Rhett’s heart skips a beat seeing it. 

“Link?” Rhett says, softly, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed where Link can see him. Link deliberately keeps staring blankly forward. “I got you a pudding cup.”

Link looks up at him with tired eyes and Rhett passes the cup to him. 

Rhett sits back as Link slowly sits himself up, resting against the headboard and tearing the lid off the pudding. 

They sit in silence as Link eats the small spoonfuls, and Rhett prepares himself for a serious talk.

“Link, we're worried about you,” Rhett says, moving closer to sit cross legged opposite Link. “You and baby.” 

Link nods and averts his eyes, going back to gently rubbing his stomach. 

“We think you should see Dr. Carter sooner rather than later.” Rhett says, voice low, his heart breaking as Link tears up and shakes his head. “Why not, Link? Please, we gotta find out if baby’s okay.”

“What if she's not, Rhett?”

“Excuse me?”

Link holds back a sob and runs his hand through his hair, “What if she's not? What if we go, a- and they can't find a pulse?” Link’s voice creaks as he holds back tears, “What if we get told our baby is dead before they even got a chance to live?”

“I'm sure baby’s fine, Link,” Rhett murmurs, unsure of himself. 

“They haven't kicked since it happened,” Link cries, Rhett scooting forward and hugging him softly. Link cries onto his shoulder and wraps his arms around Rhett's back.

“Can I talk to him?” Rhett mumbles, tears welling in his eyes as Link sobs against him. “Please Link.”

Link gives a tiny nod, shuddering as he sits back and roll his shirt up for Rhett. 

Rhett settles down besides Link's bump how he always does, and rests a hand against Link's belly. 

“Hey baby,” Rhett starts, voice already breaking, “You doing okay in there?” 

Link’s breathing hitches a little and he rests a hand in Rhett's hair. 

“I know a while ago I told you to stop kicking so Daddy could sleep, but you can kick now and again! It lets Daddy and I know you're okay, alright buddy?” Rhett smiles weakly, letting out a juddering sigh.

“You're okay, aren't you? You're just napping, you're fine,” Rhett pleads, “Well, Dad and I are worried you're… But, y- you're alright, aren't you, baby?”

Rhett rests his head against Link's stomach and lets himself cry, “You're fine, you're gonna come along and we can play basketball together, or soccer, and you'd win because dad and I suck,” Rhett jokes, rubbing his thumb across Link's stomach in tiny soothing motions. 

“And you have all your big brothers and a sister to play with, and they wanna meet you so bad, and so do I. And we can go to the park and we can take you to North Carolina to meet your grandma and grandpas, and you'll be spoiled rotten by them.”

Link's hand tightens in his hair as Rhett breaks down into tears, “Please don't be gone, baby.”

They sit like that for a while, Rhett resting against Link's belly while Link comforts him with gentle strokes of his hair. 

Rhett mumbles song lyrics to the bump and Link tilts his head back and listens in silence.

It's as Rhett goes to sit back, he feels a little movement. 

Rhett thinks he's hallucinating and stares at Link incredulously, Link giving him the same look of shock before stuttering out, “ _Keep singing!_ ”

Rhett settles back beside the bump, and sings again, Link trying to join in with hands clutching his stomach. 

Link feels the movement again, and he starts crying, moving Rhett's hand to the space and making him cry too.

Rhett hugs Link close and they cry together, Link laughing a little as the baby kicks weakly at the commotion.

Gently leading Link downstairs, Christy immediately stands from her seat at the table. Link opens his arms and hugs her tight as Rhett makes Link something healthy to eat.


	8. 18th

The days drag, and Link’s exhausted by the time the 18th rolls around. 

Rhett lets him nap on the couch in their office after a full day or recording. Link had insisted on coming in, refusing to ruin their schedule further by pushing things back. Rhett has tried to argue for the baby’s sake, but Link was adamant. Link covered up the fading black eye with some of the crew's makeup, and decided it did the job despite being sloppy. 

Rhett gives him a sweet look from his desk and watches the time.

He wakes link up a thirty minutes before they have to leave, Link grumbling sleepily as Rhett gets their bag together. Link wrestles his shoes on and Rhett helps him up off the sofa, holding his hand as they walk out of the building.

Link dozes off in the car with a lazy hand on his stomach, and Rhett turns the music all the way down until it’s a gentle lullaby.

Link wakes up when the car stops, and he winces a little as the baby kicks. Rhett helps him out if the car and into the clinic. 

Link takes a seat as Rhett signs them in, and Rhett holds Link's hand tight as they sit beside each other. The baby wriggles softly and Link holds his stomach and stares down at his feet. Rhett squeezes his hand and Link guesses he caught someone looking.

They get called into Dr. Carter office ten minutes later than scheduled, and Rhett refuses to let go of Link's hand. 

Dr. Carter greets them with her usual enthusiasm and lets them sit down, and Link sighs when she asks how they're doing.

Link squeezes Rhett’s hand to ask for help with where to start, and Rhett offers Link a small smile. “There were a few… Hiccups, I guess.” 

“Oh, anything I need to know about?” Dr. Carter smiles, turning from her computer to look at them. 

“Link got, um, attacked in… In the bathroom,” Rhett says, Link staring at his feet and holding his stomach.

“Did anything happen to the baby?” She asks, and Link clears his throat and nods slightly.

“He hit me in the stomach, I think he might have been aiming for my chest but… Yeah,” Link says, touching his stomach as the baby rolls again. 

Dr. Carter nods briskly, “Has the baby’s routine changed? Are they kicking less frequently, that sort of thing?” 

Link gives Rhett a small look, “They stopped kicking and moving for three days or so… They’ve started back up again, though.”

She nods but stands from her chair, indicating to the table, “We should get a scan done right away, Mr. Neal. Your baby is at a critical point of it’s development, it’s lungs aren’t breathing yet, it’s bones are still forming, and this is usually the stage is where they’ll start to gain weight, so those could be affected.” 

Link nods silently, and Rhett holds his hand once he’s up on the table. 

They watch the screen as Dr. Carter moves the probe across his gelled stomach. Link’s breath hitches as he hears the small heartbeat of the baby. Dr. Carter watches the screen in silence before clearing her throat and asking questions.

“Have you been experiencing any bleeding?” She asks, carefully watching the screen as she moves the probe to see the baby’s head. 

“Uh, just the usual spotting?” Link says, Rhett rubbing his back and squeezing his shoulder in support.

She nods curtly and passes them the box of tissues, “There doesn’t appear to be any injury to the baby, and your fluids are normal for twenty five weeks. I think for the baby’s well-being we should see eachother more often, weekly if possible.”

Link nods as Rhett carefully wipes the gel off his stomach.

“So, Mr. Neal, now I’m gonna take your blood pressure, okay?” She says, and Link nods silently. “After, we can begin to discuss a birth plan and antenatal classes, and any other questions you have for me.”

“I, uh, actually do have a question,” Link starts as Dr. Carter tightens the blood pressure strap around his arm, “I broke my pelvis in ninety-nine, do you think it’ll affect my ability to give birth?”

“So long as it healed correctly, you should have little to no problems, but if you’re worried you should start considering a c-section, alright?” She says, watching the numbers slowly tick up as the band tightens around Link’s arm. “Okay, that’s good, now about your birth plan.”

She hands Link a few small leaflets with a smiling couples on the front, “These goes through everything you should think about including, I’m sure Christy can help you with it. I run a birthing class on Saturdays at the leisure center, I go through all the different techniques to reduce labour pain, and I go through what the leaflet covers in more detail, but it’s up to you, Mr. Neal.”

“Thank you,” Link says, Rhett echoing him and wrapping a gentle arm around Link’s shoulders. Link flicks through the various leaflets as Rhett asks his questions, Link frowning as he finds one tucked in the middle of a Lamaze pamphlet. He tugs it out and feels himself pale as he reads the big, bold text, ‘ _Domestic Violence and Pregnancy_.’

Link hides it back in the pile as Dr. Carter clears her throat and addresses him again.

“Please book to come see me in a week or so, we need to monitor your baby’s weight gain and development,” She says, standing from her chair and shaking their hands and they stand too. “See you next week, okay?”


	9. i know, im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but i wanted to try and progress the story a little bit before the finale lmao  
> also college ended and i passed my course! yay
> 
> tw; domestic abuse mentions

As soon as Link gets home, he heads upstairs.

Rhett shrugs as Christy frowns at him. Rhett sits at the kitchen table and Jessie rubs his back a little.

“Bad news, then?” Jessie asks quietly, and Rhett shrugs again.

“She said everything was normal, but she wants to see him more often just in case,” He says, Christy pouring him a coffee and taking Shepherd from Jessie so she can hug Rhett. “He hasn’t said anything to me since we left Dr Carter’s office.”

Jessie pulls back from the hug and squeezes Rhett’s arm, “You want me to talk to him? He might need to talk to someone other than his boyfriend and his wife, y’know?”

Rhett smiles and nods, kissing her cheek as she stands from the table and heads upstairs. 

Link's curled up in the center of the bed again, blanket drawn up past his shoulders and glasses sitting on the bedside cabinet.

Jessie knocks softly on the slightly open door and Link doesn't stir.

“Link?” She says softly, walking in and clicking the door shut behind her, “Are you okay? You look upset, is the baby okay?”

Link shrugs a little and Jessie sits down on the bed. She decides against rubbing his back and just lets him gather himself for a moment.

“Dr. Carter thinks Rhett is beating me,” Link says, keeping his back to Jessie, “Handed me a leaflet on domestic abuse and everything.”

“Link, that's ridiculous, Rhett would never hurt you,” She says, trying to keep calm, “Where on earth did she get that idea?”

“She probably thought the bathroom story was a cover up,” Link says, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing again. “How did everything get so messed up? It wasn't supposed to be this way.”

Jessie squeezes Link's arm in support, “I know, I'm sorry. Hiding up here won't help, let's come down and talk, okay? Rhett's worried about you.”

Link sighs again, “What about Carter? I'm third trimester, I can't just switch midwives.” 

“Sure you can! I had a nasty piece of work, I just asked to see someone else, why don't you come and see mine? He's really open, he didn't bat an eyelid when Christy came with me that one time.” Jessie smiles, gently patting Link's shoulder.

Link rolls over to face her now, “Him being nice doesn't mean he'd treat me correctly, I'm not exactly a normal case, am I?”

“You're pregnant, aren't you?” Jessie asks. Link stares at her incredulously, “Because he works with pregnant people, you're not his first trans case, Link.”

Link sits up a little and holds his stomach protectively, “How do you know?”

“A friend of mine’s son saw him when he accidentally got pregnant, I know for a fact he was respectful.” Jessie smiles, seeing Link consider this for a while, “Should I give him a call? You tell me what you want me to say, I don't want to upset you.”

Link smiles and hugs Jessie softly, “It's no wonder Rhett married you.”


	10. 27th

Jessie makes the call to her midwife the next day, a younger man by the name of Dr McCarthy, and Link asks her to get an appointment with him as soon as possible. 

They get booked in on the 27th of December, and Link gives Jessie another hug.

Rhett walks in on their tender moment and gives them a smile, before sitting down and asking what’s going on.

“I just helped Link switch midwives! I set him up with McCarthy, I thought him and Link should meet,” Jessie says, Link nodding happily. 

Rhett frowns a little, “Oh, why? I thought Carter was fine.”

“She thinks you’re abusing me, Rhett,” Link says, sounding uncharacteristically angry, “She gave me a leaflet about domestic abuse when we saw her last.”

Rhett rolls his eyes a little, and sits down, “Link, she has a duty of care over her patients, if she thinks one of them is being hurt, she has to help them. I think we’re overreacting a little.”

Link crosses his arms, “She thought you were beating me and you’re defending her? She thinks you’re an abuser.”

“She’s just doing her job Link, you got hit in the stomach, that’s what abusive people do to their pregnant partners.” Rhett says, “She’s within her rights to be worried for you, I don’t get why this is such a big deal. I can vouch, McCarthy is great, but so was Carter.”

Link rolls his eyes, “We’re switching to see McCarthy and that’s final. At least he’s had a trans client before.”

Rhett nods and sighs, heading back out to the kitchen and pouring himself a coffee. 

Rhett doesn’t mention Carter again, and tells Christy to go to Link’s first appointment with McCarthy. He tries to sound happy for them when they get home, and Link soon catches on to Rhett’s sour mood. 

Link takes them both outside after a quick, false excuse to Christy. 

“Are you feeling okay? You haven’t been yourself lately,” Link asks, Rhett shrugging a little, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Rhett scratches the back of his head, “I don’t really appreciate that you changed midwives without asking me, I thought Carter was great.”

“You aren’t upset she thought you were hitting me?” Link asks, frowning, and Rhett shrugs again.

“I guess, but she was just doing her job by trying to protect you,” Rhett says, “You can be upset, but you don’t need to be upset for me, you know?”

Link hugs Rhett as best as he can, “I’m sorry, but I really love McCarthy, he asked our pronouns and everything, my doctor who gives me testosterone didn’t even do that!”

Rhett smiles and squeezes Link’s arm affectionately, “I know, he’s pretty great… But can you talk to me before you make any rash decisions next time? It’s my baby too.” Link nods and hugs Rhett again, the baby kicking and prompting Rhett to touch over Link’s stomach. “Just over two months left, huh?”

Link smiles and rests his hand beside Rhett’s own, “Yep, we should build their crib soon.”

“I was thinking white oak and pale yellow bedding, what do you think?” Rhett says, Link humming a little.

“Not yellow, that’s pee colour, green or baby blue, maybe,” Link smiles, Rhett rolling his eyes and kissing Link’s head. “Let’s go back inside, my back’s killing me.”

Rhett kissing Links head again and follows him back inside, “You need a backrub?” 

“I think I’ll be okay, but you better keep that back rub offer open.”

Rhett laughs and clicks the door shut behind them, “I will, anytime, bo.”


	11. finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day bc hey, i finished them, im gonna post them
> 
> also warning, graphic depictions on birth here. im gonna but a * where it starts and stops, feel free to skip over it!

Link feels the weeks all blur into one again, writing his birth plan in the office between various takes and getting Rhett to rub his feet and massage his back on days where he aches. Link’s just thankful Christy and Rhett are letting him work, having had bad cabin fever during their Christmas break. 

It’s a cloudy morning in late February when Link starts feeling _off_. He’s not sure what it is, but his back _kills_ , and the pain keeps flaring and disappearing. He thinks it’s weird, and ignores it, until he goes to the bathroom after filming two episodes and finds that he’s lost his mucus plug.

He calls for a break and calls McCarthy while Rhett’s making coffee in the studio kitchen. 

Link’s already off the phone as Rhett comes back into the room, and Rhett furrows his brow at Link’s vacant expression. Link perks up a little as Rhett sits down, and Rhett smiles knowingly to get Link to talk.

“I just called McCarthy, I lost my plug but he said it can happen weeks before you actually give birth,” Link says, holding his stomach as the baby kicks, “I got all lightheaded seeing it, i thought it was something bad.”

Rhett smiles and rubs Link’s arm, “You wanna head home?”

Link shakes his head and heaves himself up, “Nah, we have some more stuff to film, I’d rather get it done.”

Rhett nods and follows Link back out to the set, watching him place a hand on his lower back as he walks. Link sighs as the weight is taken off his feet and they get through another episode with no interruptions. 

Link asks to take another break and returns to the bathroom, and Rhett frowns but let’s it go. 

Rhett busies himself with answering emails as Link flops down onto the sofa and sighs. Rhett watches Link rub his stomach before he pushes back from his desk and sits down beside Link again. Link rests his head in Rhett’s lap and Rhett runs his fingers through Link’s hair.

“You okay?” Rhett asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“I guess, my back keeps hurting bad, showing up and going away, y’know?” Link says, wincing and shifting a little to alleviate the pain, “And McCarty freaked me out, he said people can go into labour without even noticing!” Link takes a deep breath, to try and calm himself, “It’s kinda rare, but some people don’t feel contractions until their baby is practically born, and I said the back pains we’re like, coming and going, y’know? Like every few minutes or whatever since like ten am, but I haven’t broken water yet so I don’t know if it’s a big deal.”

“You’ve been having back pains all morning?” Rhett says, frowning, “Should I call your obstetrics floor? You’re meant to do that when you think you’re in labour, right?”

Link shrugs, and holds his stomach, “I guess but… I don’t even know if I’m in labour. I read about this thing called Braxton Hicks, and they’re like contractions but are just everything tightening up?” Link says, getting a little hysterical and shifting in Rhett’s lap. Rhett gives him a stern look and Link avoids his gaze, “I don’t wanna call and waste anyone’s time.”

“They’re used to it, here, I’ll call them, yeah?” Rhett says, Link sighing and slowly getting up off the couch.

“In a minute, I gotta take a leak,” Link says, holding his stomach before shuffling to the bathroom for the third time that morning. 

Rhett starts flicking through his phone contacts, and listens out for Link. He waits for the sound of the lock clicking on the bathroom door and frowns when he doesn’t hear it. Rhett tucks his phone back into his pocket and makes his way to the bathroom.

*

He knocks softly before pushing the door open, finding Link panting and trying to wrestle his jeans off, “Rhett, I- I can feel something, I think it’s the baby’s head!”

“What, seriously?” Rhett says, helping Link with his jeans and trying to calm his breathing. Rhett tugs his jumper off and parts Link’s legs, Link whining out a complaint and watching Rhett’s face. “Gosh, Link, I think you’re right.”

“Oh- Oh g- gosh, great, this is perfect, Rhett,” Link says, voice shaking and increasing in pitch.

Rhett draws Link’s fringe from his eyes and cleans the area with a sleeve of his jacket, tugging out his phone and quickly standing, “I’m gonna get some towels quickly, alright? Stay here.”

“Yeah, like I can go anywhere!” Link huffs, grasping his stomach and trying to shift back against the wall. Link covers himself with Rhett’s discarded jacket before watching him rush out the door, calling for towels and bottles of water.

Rhett gets back in no less than five minutes, towels bundled into his arms and balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear. He kneels beside Link again, passing him a bottle of water and watching as he uncaps it and drinks half in a few, short gulps. 

Rhett goes to move his fringe again, and Link quickly grasps his hand and lets out a shuddering gasp, “Rhett I gotta- I gotta push real bad.”

Rhett panics and watches Link tense up, squeezing his hand in a bone crushing grip. He makes a noise that Rhett likens to an animal, and Rhett drops his phone to catch the baby.

*

Link tilts his head back and tries to catch his breath, and the baby wriggles in Rhett’s hands and lets out a piercing wail. Rhett cleans the squirming bundle with one of the towels, before wrapping him up and trying to shush him softly. Rhett feels like laughing, a less than twenty minutes ago he was answering emails, and now he was holding a _newborn_. His and Link’s newborn. 

The baby whines unhappily as Rhett passes him back to Link to hold, being careful of the umbilical cord and letting Link get comfortable. Link bursts into tears, big, thick tears rolling down his cheeks as he quietly shushes the baby, mumbling endearing nonsense and wiping his face with his sweater sleeve. The baby balls its fists and lets out a few more shrill cries, and Rhett shuffles over and tries to calm him with gentle touches to his face. 

After a few minutes, Rhett shakily wipes his hands on his jacket and picks up his phone again, apologizing to the 911 operator and trying to calmly explain the situation.

The first information Rhett receives is that the ambulance will be there soon, ten minutes at most, and Rhett clears his throat to try and answer the operator's questions about Link and the baby.

No, Link isn’t bleeding excessively, the baby’s colouration is good, and Link seems to be holding up surprisingly well despite just having a child on the bathroom floor. His forehead is hot and sweaty and Rhett gets told it’s normal, and Rhett gets told to keep Link and baby warm until the ambulance can arrive.

Rhett feels exhausted by the time he can hang up, and he wanders out to find the rest of the crew hovering beside the door. 

“Is everything okay?” Stevie asks, and Rhett nods happily.

“Link had a boy,” Rhett smiles, “He’s fine, and so’s the baby, their ambulance should be here any time now.”

Stevie sighs in relief, and it seems the rest of the crew does too.

“You guys can all head home, if you want to, I’ll keep you guys updated, alright?” Rhett says, the crew nodding and giving various congratulations before following Rhett to the front entrance. 

Rhett waves them off and waits for the ambulance to arrive, guiding them over to the bathroom. 

Link heaves a sigh of relief seeing them, letting them check him over and clamp the umbilical cord. Rhett walks beside the gurney as they take Link out to the ambulance, holding Link’s free hand in gentle fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats that! thank you for reading, everyone! im kind of a sucker for mpreg.  
> i draw a lot on my nsfw tumblr, its 'boobyepic' if youre up for any of that.   
> anyway, have a nice day/night, pals!


End file.
